Many polymers are useful as protective shielding for various purposes, such as for abrasion resistance, chemical resistance or heat resistance. The polymers can take the form of a coating, film, or tube, or the like. In such instances, it is frequently beneficial to incorporate additives to enhance specific shielding performance. For example, in Japanese laid-open publication 59-25833 certain flake or platelet additives coated with polyamide acids are incorporated into certain fluorine-containing polymers to enhance abrasion resistance and compression resistance. In addition, aluminum flake is used in various thermoplastics to shield semiconductor components from electromagnetic impulse, as seen by Modern Plastics Encyclopedia 1984-1985, pages 558 and 562.
With the increased use of thermoplastic polymers in high temperature applications such as automotive engine equipment where temperatures reach 125.degree. C. or more, it is desirable to develop thermoplastic polymers having improved shielding, or radiant heat reflectivity.